


The Arena

by MightyWarriorGreen



Category: Hero Factory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mercenaries, Political Commentary, Post-Canon, authoritarian dictatorships, ooh eeh ooh ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWarriorGreen/pseuds/MightyWarriorGreen
Summary: Have you wondered where Black Phantom came from? Do you want something better than Invasion from Below? Well here's The Arena, the conclusion to Hero Factory you always wanted, hopefully. This addresses some problems I have with the hero system and makes the Factory not as good as it originally seems.
Kudos: 1





	1. UFC but for robots

Right now, the Hero Factory was in one of its few lulls in the action that usually dominated its halls. No new reports flashed across the screens, no alerts appeared on the world map, and most of the mission managers were occupied with clerical work. Contrary to popular belief, the Hero Factory is not as spartan as it would first seem, since the only viable way of getting practical experience was either Roboball, training spheres, or actually fighting. Once a hero got enough experience or public attention they could lounge around until the next mission came up. Right now, one hero by the name of Julius Nex, in his 3.0 form, was enjoying what was probably his new favorite pastime during such periods - this new channel that had shown up in the channel list on the TV called 00_epicbattlefightcool_*[2]1* Showing advanced, high tech robots from around the galaxy meet together to battle each other for epic prizes.

“And with that Srika crosses to the left side, right, left, right, through the labyrinth, past qual-o-tron 9000 not even breaking stride and takes the artifact to the center in record time, more than qualifying for the two-torso tournament. I’ll say we just might have a new supreme champion on our hands.” Said one of the Anchormen, whose placard read “Anchorman Ross.”

“We all know who she has to contend with now that she’s in the Two-Torso running. The great Skull Gauntlet.” At the mention of that name, Nex perked up. Skull Gauntlet was absolutely legendary, a beast in the arena. No fight with him in it was dull, even if it lasted a few seconds.

“Well Ross, we won’t know for sure until… drumroll please… the Champion Day tournament!” Exclaimed the second one, having the name of “Anchorman Ward.”

“That’s right, for all you newcomers out there, that was the day our glorious Arenum Colloseus, colloquially known as the Arena, was founded. What once started out as a cheap money making and anti-boredom scheme by our glorious Overchampion slowly became the massive complex we know and love today. Don’t forget, there’s still time to reserve your tickets for this once-in-a-lifetime event. As always, parking is...” Trailed off Anchorman Ward, holding his finger to his ear. “I see… Okay.” He shuddered, taking deep breaths. Abruptly he tore his script in half. “This just in, I have received from Supreme Champion Dispro of the Micro Torso Bracket that the Overchampion will be… will be providing PIECES OF HIS OWN ARMOR AS ADDITIONAL PRIZE IN THE CHAMPION DAY TOURNAMENT!” Screamed Ward, startling Ross in the process. Seeing as Ward was out of commission, Ross picked up a tablet from offscreen and read. “During this momentous occasion and this occasion only are the titles of Champion, Heat Champion, Grand Champion, and Supreme Champion all placed up for grabs and able to be taken by any new contender. The title of champion of course provides guaranteed entry into all new tournaments and special prizes for taking the title. The only entity known to have usurped the title of champion when a title was not placed up for grabs of course was Skull Gauntlet, who received it from the former Heat Champion of the Two-Torso bracket Centicannon. Wait… who put this here?” Ward scrolled some more, squinted a bit, and said “Compiled at the 4023rd Supreme Champion Convention… well that explains it.” Said Ward, looking back into the camera. “And now... commercials.” Breathed Ross, slumping over in his chair. The feed cut out to show commercials, but it instead began to distort, shifted to static, and then completely blank. “Huh… that’s odd.” Said Nex aloud, seeing that the Power Indicator light was still green. 

Abruptly, he heard noise from the TV “Alright, are we ready to go?” Said weasally, scratchy voice not unlike Nitroblast. He heard a deep voice reply “Ready to go.” 

“Excellent, pulling now.” Replied the first voice.

The blackness retracted, revealing that a lens cover had been removed from the front of the camera. Now there was a well lit and opulent room covered in harsh angles and wood-panelled curves, showing the video feed specifically from the couch in the center of the room. Sitting on the couch, was Skull Gauntlet himself. “Hello Nex.” He spoke, leaning forward somewhat. “Uhhhh… what’s going on…?” Wondered Nex. “I can hear and see you, you know. Siii-, ahem S paid off a few friends and pulled some strings. Don’t bother calling for help. No one will believe you. I mean, I wouldn’t.” At that Nex sat back in his chair. “Well, what do you want?” He asked, somewhat curious.

“I want you, Nex, to come to the Arena and attend the month-long Champion Day tournament.” Said Skull, gesturing with his massive left hand.

“What? Why me?” He asked. 

“Well, a while ago I got roped into attending a party with the rest of the Supreme Champions because allegedly I would get to see P beat up people who tried to intimidate S into upgrading their gadgets for free. But when I got there, I instead woke up in the Sandbox facing down the Overchampion, and they told me I could leave if I invited every person who I followed on social media to the Champion Day tournament. In addition, three years ago they made me make a Herobook account on a dare, and on that account, which is the only social account I have or intend to have, I impulse friended the first person I saw, which happened to be you.”

“Wow, I’m honored. Look at me, I’m speechless.”

“I assumed you would be.”

“But isn’t it impossible to locate the Arena even with the Factory’s resources?”

“Yes, and we have set up a method of rectification. The location will be transmitted to you via an encrypted message from our location. Safe travels.” Saluted Skull Gauntlet.

At that, Nex’s phone lit up with a direct message from a “Theophanius Statesperson”

“Yo DUDE! Did u see what happened on 00? Lets meet up and party!”

Nex tapped on the icon, pulling up the person’s profile. It revealed a fairly generic face with a random keysmash set as the bio. “Account age… three years. Seems to check out” Said Nex, scrolling over it.


	2. Little do they realize our hero does not wear briefs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nex meets his idol, everyone else is bored.

The next day was as dull as ever. Alpha Team had reported bright and early to see if Zib had anything fresh for them. As always, Stormer and occasionally Furno were first. Nex got there with everyone else, he met up with Breez and Stringer in the hallway, and found Bulk, Surge, and Rocka on their way back from early morning training. They found Stormer and Furno observing a map of the galaxy with Zib. “I don’t know what to tell you two. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but since the Brain Attack, no new developments have occurred except for minor monster attacks. It's almost if the galaxy is on its best behavior in preparation for something.” Mused Zib, holding his pen to his mouth. “Yeah, we’ve been working extra hard so the universe has decided to treat us with some R&R.” Said Furno “Amen and Ooh-ra to that Furno.” Added Rocka. “There’s a fine line between R&R and getting soft. And this most recent period has taken a ten-eighty degree swan dive into the deep end and is refusing to surface.” Spoke Stormer, who looked around for a bit. “Hey, where’s Evo?” He asked. The rest of the Alpha Team looked amongst themselves. Stormer was right, their yellow compatriot was nowhere to be found. Nex however could see him clear as day, meditating in one of the seats at the back of the room. “Oh I see him, there he is.” Said Nex, pointing at the chair he was in. Evo stood up, and everyone else seemed shocked to see him there. “Cloaking device required additional testing.” He deadpanned, brushing some dust off his legs. “Well done Evo, report back to research and development. As for the rest of Alpha Team, you’re dismissed.”

The rest of the team filed out of the briefing room. “By the way Nex, how did you know that Evo was there?” Asked Stringer. “Well, I had a feeling he was there. I mean, we’ve all been reporting to the briefings for weeks on end now. It only makes sense for him to be there.” Replied Nex. But those words don’t sound like my own, he thought. It was like someone put the words in his mouth, and he figured he should check it out. He returned to his room and began to type into his DMs to the account he assumed was Skull Gauntlet.

_____________________________

Hey Skull, if you are Skull

I’m beginning to think there was more to that message. I was able to see an invisible compatriot and it felt like someone possessed me when another friend questioned me about it. Let it be known that any sort of bug or listening device will lead me to sic the hero factory on you

-Nex

Hi Nex,

This is S, one of Skull Gauntlet’s team members. I'm afraid one of my algorithms accidentally transferred itself into the programming with the message and video. It should be benign as it had none of the bells and whistles I usually give my programs. You should experience heightened senses and maybe a 2-3% increase in power efficiency for a few days until the code works its way into your central programming and integrates itself, at which point your body will adjust naturally. Oh, and that’s probably a bit of an eloquence subroutine, that should delete itself when you recharge next since your source code won’t recognize it.

-S

________________________________

That was a relief. Now to head to the meetup.

Nex followed the directions through Makuhero city, ending up in a small bar in an alley. The bouncer bot quickly blocked him from entering. “What’s the password, lawmaker?” It said in a gruff, modulated voice. “Uhhhh… Overchampion?” Asked Nex. “Good enough for me!” Came voice from behind the bouncer bot. A massive hand came out from behind the bot and pulled him in. “Come on, we need to be discrete.”

Nex found himself inside a tiny room taken up solely by a computer screen, finding the hand to be nothing more than an animatronic programmed for this task. He analyzed the screen, and blocky yellow text began to appear.

CONTACT ESTABLISHED. BEGINNING MESSAGE

>

ENTER QUERY AFTER MESSAGES

>

GREETINGS, JULIUS NEX.

ONLY THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN TO THE ARENA OR HAVE BEEN SPONSORED CAN FIND IT. TAKE THIS CHIP AND INSTALL IT INTO YOUR: FOREARM. IT WILL GUIDE YOU AND ONLY YOU THERE ON THE PRESCRIBED DATES OF XXXX-XXXX-XXXX.

QUERY?

>

Nex pondered for a bit, then a lightbulb went off in his head.

“What If I am on a mission during that period?” He typed.

QUERY ACCEPTED

>

ALERT

ALERT

ADMINISTRATOR ACCESS GRANTED

GREETINGS ADMINISTRATOR: SKULL GAUNTLET

PLAYING PRE-RECORDED MESSAGE

The champion day tournament is a month long event, with the tournament starting in the last week and ending on Champion Day. If your mission lasts for too long I may have to intervene. 

MESSAGE END

QUERY?

>

“Nope, no further queries. Thanks Skull Gauntlet, I’ll see you around.” Thanked Nex, taking the chip and placing it into the space between his forearm and his orange plating.

  
  


VERBAL QUERY ACCEPTED

BRICKING COMPONENTS IN T-0:30

“Alright then, I had better get out of here before anyone realizes I’m missing.” Said Nex to himself. Unfortunately, a swift knocking followed by the tell-tale sound of Furno’s voice banished any thought of remaining unnoticed from his mind. That was followed by Breez punching down the door, flooding the room with light. Far off in the shadows, a tiny silver robot zoomed in on the Alpha Team.


	3. Elsewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hee hoo hoo computer gremlin I am, illegal espionage I do

Four figures observed the large screen in front of them, showing Nex conversing with his team. “Do you really think he’ll show up?” Asked one of the robots, this one was short and silver armored, with disproportionately long arms that ended in black claws. His back was hunched and his head looked more like a foot than the proper extremity, with a single red eye on the right side and a small nozzle connecting a tube running from his back to his face. The bottom part of the foot-head would move up and down like a jaw, showing a rather normal mouth. 

“Well Siphoner, he’d better, or I’ll owe Rollout 20 quaza isotopes.” Replied Skull Gauntlet, a towering mass of congealed plating surrounding a blue glowing core piece topped with a leering skull face, with his gauntlet, in reality an oversized left arm outfitted with two industrial grade compactors serving as fingers, resting on the side. “What do you think Pyro?” He asked, referring to the hulking mass of heated metal standing next to him known as Pyroking. His cannon and staff were stowed away on his form and he was leaning against the wall. “I don’t got any stake in this. I’m too busy trying to stay in shape. Keep my fuel flowin’ strong'' He replied. His Fuel Drone was currently in a high stakes poker match and was in no situation to contribute. Likewise, their resident Virus Bug, an elite warrior caste known as Pestilence, was also silent, but he was more concerned with making sure no one intruded or eavesdropped.

Siphoner cut the video feed, and Skull Gauntlet stood up and threw back the blinds, looking over the Arena residential district he was in, and far out beyond that he could see the scrap fields where he was originally from. He scanned downwards, and saw out on the pavilion the various denizens of the arena putting up Champion Day decorations. Banners were being hung between the colossal mezzanines and landing platforms that dominated the upper levels of the arena. Then the north Holo-Statue activated. One of the highest honors in the arena was having one’s visage projected onto this statue, as it was the first entrance most people took to get into the arena. Now it projected… an oversized Skull Gauntlet hefting an even larger can of soft drink next to Stormer 2.0.

“Celebrate Champion Day with friends and Electrojolt! Cool to the Core!” The text underneath it read. Skull Gauntlet could hear Siphoner cackling in the background. “I feel it proper for me to go and visit my family now that you have inflicted such a wound upon me.”

“C’mon, Skull, That’s a joke, I’ll put up the real statue.” Said Siphoner, turning around to see that Skull Gauntlet had already left.

“We were wondering where you went, so we followed your tracker here. Is everything alright?” Asked Stormer. “Oh yeah, I just went for a walk. Y’know, to kill time.” Nex replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well make sure you tell someone where you’re going next time. Now come on, Zib has a new mission for us.” Spoke Stormer, pointing back at the Hero Factory.

Once they did arrive at the hero factory they all ran towards Zib’s station. “Ah, right on time. Well, as it seems, the Fire Villains have returned, but it seems another force equally competent as you all captured them for us. All you need to do is make sure they don’t break out and transport them back here.” He said. “I’ll take Stringer and Bulk with me. I don’t think I’ll need much else.” The Rookies all groaned under the breaths. “Hey now, I just got back from dealing with King Catoptris, I think Rocka and Evo should go, neither Rocka nor I got to see the Fire Villains in action.” Offered Stringer, giving the gold hero a pat on the back. “Alright, finally, some action!” Cheered Rocka. “By the way Stringer, what happened to King Catoptris. Last I checked we had to chain him to the back of his cell.” Asked Rocka. “Oh you know, he went back to ruling his planet after we took down the techno-organic cult that created him.” Replied the sound hero “We? Like you and Catoptris?” Asked Rocka incredulously. “Yeah, apparently at some time our rehabilitation broke the mind control, placing him in Blood Debt to me. So he went and thrashed the cultists while I stood and watched. I even let him use my hero cuffs.” Stringer replied.

“Alright, I’m tired, so I’m going to recharge and hit the training spheres. Anyone wanna come?” He asked. Surge, Breez, Furno, and Nex all nodded no. 


	4. Secret's Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nex introduces his friends to the wonders of robots beating the crap out of each other.

After the rest of the Alpha 1 team was out of earshot, Surge finally piped up. “So what are we going to do?” Nex looked around for a bit, then turned to his four friends. “Can you keep a secret?” He asked. They nodded, then Nex gestured for them to follow him. He led them to his room, where he bolted the door and checked his watch. “Just in time, perfect.” He said ominously. Nex picked up the remote and turned on the TV, which was still tuned to the Arena channel.

“Welcome back everyone!” Greeted Ward  
“We just wrapped up the ‘best of’ compilations for the Microtorso bracket Supreme Champion Dispro and the One Torso bracket Supreme Champion Baron Gatling.” Spoke Ross as pictures of the two Supreme Champions flashed on screen.  
“Up next are all the best fights of Skull Gauntlet! In chronological order!”

“Uhhh Nex? What is this?” Asked Surge.  
“It’s, uhh, the Arena?” Replied Nex  
“Yeah! We know that! But like what does it involve?” Surge asked again.  
“Whoah, check it out, purple centipede versus a guy with a giant hand.” Pointed out Furno, gesturing to the TV. The fight that was being shown was Skull Gauntlet vs. Centicannon, his first ever fight. Skull Gauntlet moved ever closer, Centicannon’s shots not even seeming to affect him, before Centi landed a shot right in the center of mass, knocking Skull Gauntlet back. Centicannon levelled his quad cannons on Skull Gauntlet, and then they promptly clicked empty. Skull Gauntlet charged up the curved walls and launched himself towards Centicannon, gauntlet primed to strike. As the massive fingers made impact an even larger shockwave emanated from the gauntlet, blasting Centicannon up the walls and into the stands behind Skull Gauntlet as the audience gasped. Spotlights pointed at the hole that Centicannon had made in the protective mesh, and he raised his left hand and held up two fingers, meaning he conceded the victory to Skull Gauntlet. Then the feed cut back to Ward and Ross. “And with that Skull Gauntlet became the Heat Champion of the Two-Torso bracket. Before we get to the next fight, we actually have Centicannon with us in the studio.” The camera panned to show a slightly more worn down version of the centipede sitting in a third chair next to Ward and Ross.  
“It’s great to be back here. My beach house was starting to get cramped.” He said in an insect like voice. “So, what was going through your head when Skull Gauntlet charged you.” Asked Ross. “Pure, unadulterated terror. I thought I was going to be humiliated and ended up being catapulted into the audience. That was the last straw for me and I retired and gave up my position per the Total Concede rule.” Replied Centicannon. Then the feed switched back to another Skull Gauntlet fight.

Back in the Hero Factory, Nex, Furno, Breez, and Surge were all staring at the TV with muted excitement. Breez was the first to break the silence. “This is what you’ve been doing all this time? Watching botfights?” She asked. “Well, it's not exactly botfights, it's more like...” Nex began. “Oilsport?” Proposed Furno, “Nah, Oilsport is a little more brutal than that,” butted in Surge.


	5. Elsewhere Take II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull Gauntlet is harassed by coworkers, more at 11.

“Hey check it out, Nex brought his groupies to watch ya!” Spoke Dispro, the juggernaut-like Microtorso Supreme Champion. “Hey, you should invite them too!” Said the distorted, yet distinctly feminine voice of Rollout. “No, just one hero’s enough.” Replied Skull Gauntlet.

“Would you do it for… say… some quaza isotopes?” Asked Rollout, holding up a chip filled with impure, yet still highly valuable quaza. Skull Gauntlet sighed and took the chip, then he called Ross. “Hey Ross? Mind cutting to one of Siphoner’s commercial breaks after this fight? Really? Yes, Rollout put me up to this. Oh, you will? That’s great, thanks.” Skull Gauntlet turned back to Rollout and Dispro “Are you happy now?” He demanded to the two Supreme Champions. “Very.” They replied unanimously. “By the way, why were you over at that old mining planet?” Asked Stomper, who had just entered. “Oh, Siphoner needed resources and we found some entertainment. His nanodrones recorded the whole thing, see if you can buy the footage off him.” Replied Skull Gauntlet, standing up. “And where are you going, sugar?” Asked Rollout “I am going to destroy things over in the scrapyard to repay a favor I owe one of my sponsors.” He replied, leaving. 

Soon enough, Skull Gauntlet was on the train out into the scrap fields beyond the arena. The vehicle taking him over the small settlements and underground. He disembarked underneath Rustopolis, and entered a secret door into his studio. There were many pieces of memorabilia here, merchandise of him, trophies, and his most recent acquisition, an “Up Yours, Voltix” trophy received during a free-for-all in the sandbox. He stepped into a small cylindrical chamber off to the side, sealing completely. As it sealed, small robotic arms emerged from the walls and removed his armor, first his gauntlet and mask, then the rest of his armor. Now stood the nudie Awko, the only trace of his alter ego was that his Armor Core was still firmly attached to his chest. Sighing to hear the sound of his non-modulated voice he stepped out of the chamber and into the elevator that would take him to just outside his dwelling. Outside he saw his father adjusting his statue garden. “Hey dad!” He greeted, raising his right arm. “Oh hello Awko, how was the arena?” His father replied. “Oh, we’re getting ready for Champion Day. It’s real hectic out there.” Awko replied. “Ah, well, suppose that there comes wit’ the job. Come inside and talk.” His father mused, picking up his tools. They both went inside to find the table set with some rather fancy techno-organic food. “Oh hey Jorik, Awko, don’t tell me you were back at that Arena again.”

“Mom, please, it’s my job.”

“Well then you should stop going.”

“You know I can’t do that, I’m a sponsor.”

“Well stop sponsorin’!”

“You know there’s no getting through to her, but she’s right.” Replied Jorik, who quickly realized his mistake. “But it’s still your choice, and we can’t stop you.” He added.

“Come on you two, dinner’s almost ready!” Called Mother again, seemingly forgetting the previous exchange.

“So, what did you do today?” Asked Jorik

“Boring stuff, hanging around, I got to meet a few Supreme Champions though.”


	6. What Actually Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that tumblr post about Crime Man? This is basically that.

The robotic workers scattered as beams of flame and magma exploded around them, running deep into the mine. One was frantically pressing the Hero Factory alert button, but it wasn’t activating. He saw Fire Lord touch down a few yards away from him, only increasing the rate of his button pressing. He glanced back to see Fire Lord advancing on him, and the worker further upped his pace until Fire Lord’s shadow was looming over him. The worker turned around and gulped. “Do you know what the definition of insanity is?” Fire Lord asked, leaning in. The worker shook his head. Before Fire Lord could finish his sentence, a green projectile blasted him off his feet, sending him into some metal boxes. Standing there, Fuel Cannon still smoking, was Pyroking. “Welcome to the thunderdome, Fire Lord.” He declared, drawing his Flame Staff. Suddenly the ground began shaking, small pieces of debris jumping up and down, the shockwaves originating seemingly at random, then Drilldozer was launched out of the ground and a good fifty feet into the air, before landing in some large shipping crates, completely caving them in. Skull Gauntlet climbed out of the hole “About time someone put them in their place.” He spoke, raising his right arm. The armor plate retracted, revealing a small launcher. It fired a glowing blue net, trapping Fire Lord in it. “Jetbug… you better hurry up.” He said under his breath. 

Jetbug however, could do no such thing as he was being pursued by a white streak which would occasionally fire projectiles at him. He desperately went through every trick he knew in an attempt to shake it off, to no avail. Then three small projectiles clipped his left engine and he went down, Pestilence went underneath him and slashed him across the chest with his twin stingers, dropping him like a ragdoll. Seeing most of them were subdued, a large, bulky ship ascended out of the canyon the mine was situated on. A boarding ramp extended onto the very edge of the platform, and standing inside the ship was Siphoner with his claws tucked behind his back. Upon seeing him Nitroblast decided to show himself, charging wildly at Siphoner firing his magma launcher. In response Siphoner drew two long axe-like blades and extended his shoulder mounted cannon, which locked on to Nitroblast and fired a single blue and white projectile. It impacted, freezing him solid. As Siphoner walked across to the mine entrance the rest of his team formed up with them. He produced small cylindrical devices, and the four gathered up the Fire Villains, melting out Nitroblast with Pyroking’s flame staff. The gathered up the exhausted fire villains and bound them up in clear cords originating from the devices, filled with a similar substance as the projectile Siphoner used to take down Nitroblast. Siphoner advanced on the mine worker who had been trying to activate the Hero Factory alarm button. Siphoner gestured for him to move out of the way, then he ripped open the casing for the alarm and examined it. “Definitely sabotaged, but by who?” He pondered. “Wh-why are you here?” Asked the Mine Worker. “I am here… to barter.” Replied Siphoner. He produced a case, and opened it to reveal it was stuffed with credits. “This, for each of you, for the entire supply of Noxium, Freezium, Plastocenium, and Corundite.” The miner just gulped and pointed at the supply crates for each mineral. “Ah thank you, you get a bonus.” Siphoner said, handing the worker an additional bundle of credits. “Pestilence! Distribute the cases to the fine bots around here. There should be 258 in total.” Siphoner ordered. Pestilence snapped to attention and went to retrieve more cases.

Once they were all distributed, all members of Siphoner’s team met up again. “What about them?” Asked one of the workers, pointing at the restrained Fire Villains. “The Hero Factory will be along to collect them, we took the liberty of sending a timed distress call. Now then, Pyro- smokescreen please.” Spoke Siphoner. “You got it boss,” Replied Pyroking. He activated his jets, and a shroud of heavy metals and smog emanated from his jets and covered a good portion of the landing platform. When it dissipated, Siphoner, Pyroking, Skull Gauntlet, and Pestilence were all gone, including their ship. 


	7. We’ve been tricked, We’ve been backstabbed, and we’ve been quite possibly bamboozled.

Stormer, Evo, and Rocka’s hero craft touched down at the mine to find just the restrained Fire Villains. “Well whaddya know? Zib was right.” Mused Stormer. Fire Lord groaned. Evo produced his hero cuffs and reached out for their bindings, only for the Fire Villains to fizzle out of existence, leaving a small projector and four smaller black objects. “Curious… it seems we’ve been outplayed.” Said Evo. “But tracking says they’re right in front of us, I don’t get it!” Complained Rocka. “Take a look rookie, those are the fire villain’s tracking chips. Someone figured out how to remove them. We should take the projector back to the Factory for study.”

Back at the Hero Factory, Alpha Team was in R&D, watching Zib and Quadal analyze the projector. “Oh my, this is quite concerning.” Spoke Zib. “Well, what is it?” Asked Stringer. “It seems that this projector came from an elusive villain supergroup known only as ‘The Arena’”

At that, Furno, Nex, Breez, and Surge gulped. “The Arena? What’s that?” Asked Stormer “A shadowy group that trains amongst themselves, and part of why extremely powerful or knowledgeable villains like Black Phantom or Von Nebula seem to come out of nowhere. It’s because they’ve been trained and upgraded by The Arena.” The veterans of Alpha Team gasped.

“More than that, they have a nearly impossible to find mobile hideout, meaning that they can strike anywhere, at any time.” Continued Zib. “Let me guess, you’re going to have us go after The Arena?” Sighed Bulk. “No, Mr. Makuhero will give you your mission, I’m just giving you the details. As I was saying, we’ve only managed to capture a few villains who we can confirm originated from the Arena. That being two, one, a lesser known Fire Villain also from Talos V called the Fuel Drone, and the other was a genius scientist who uploaded his consciousness into a robotic body after he feared we would come after him when he invented a new type of special coolant fluid, by the name of Siphoner. A few more have gone uncaptured and continue to evade us, but we still know of their existence, that being Centicannon, Baron Gatling, Energetics, Ion Man, and Dispro.” Said Zib, showing grainy pictures of each villain. Realization dawned on the rookies as they realized that they had been watching the exploits of a villain group. “Now then, we have some further research to do, so it's back to relaxing, for now.”

“Alright everyone, I want everyone to rest up and meet me down at the training spheres at 0700, we’re going to be training all night long. Dismissed” Ordered Stormer. “Yes Sir!” Replied the rest of Alpha Team. They split off, Breez, Nex, Furno, and Surge walking off in their own group. Once they got back to Nex’s room, Furno was the first to break the silence. “Nex! Just what have you been showing us?” He demanded. “Look Furno, I didn’t know.” “Yeah, didn’t know that oilsport would be run by villains, I know, who could’ve seen that coming!” 

“You know what! Maybe we should take down The Arena.” Butted in Surge

“But if Nex hadn’t started watching those fights none of this would have happened!” Accused Furno

“Correlation does not always equal causation Furno!” Shot back Nex

“Oh yeah? And who said that? The villains manipulating you?” Retorted Furno

Breez finally decided enough was enough and forced herself between the two heroes, breaking their eye contact enough to get them to calm down. 

“Alright you two, I say, we get together, find the Arena ourselves, and then we go there, stay for a bit, and then make our own decisions.” She proposed. Nex and Furno both begrudgingly nodded approval. “Surge, your thoughts?” Breez asked, “Oh, well, I guess I could come too. I mean, we’ll be spending some time away from the Hero Factory, and last time I stayed here to hold down the fort I got mind controlled, so yeah, I’m in.” He replied. “Are you ever going to let me live that down?” Furno questioned, “Nope” Declared Surge far too enthusiastically.

“Uh, is this a good time to let you know I got invited to the Arena?” Asked Nex. Furno was about to say something when Breez and Surge both gave him a thumbs up. 


	8. Hero Troopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Makuhero tells us all his political compass affiliation

The next day Alpha Team ambled into mission control, to find the headless and dismembered body of a hero. “There’s been a murder!” Squealed Bulk. Then the missing head flew out of the rafters and attached itself to the neck socket. “Oh, hey Konrad.” Greeted Rocka once the screaming had died down. “Rocka! You gilded rapscallion you! I thought Merrick had strung you up long before now.” Konrad replied, the rest of his limbs returning to his body. Stormer sighed, “Rocka, who is this?” He asked. Rocka replied “Oh, this is one of my friends from the Hero Recon Team, Konrad Nekarius.”

“Yeah yeah, that’s cool and all, but why does he look like Nex?” Asked Surge.

“I drew a bad straw during manufacturing and they gave me a recycled color scheme. Rocka called me Nex for a good two months after he joined.” Laughed Nekarius.

“Ah Nekarius, good to see you’re here. The presentation is about to begin.” Said Zib from behind them

“Hold on, what presentation?” Asked Stringer, clearly confused.

“Oh, there’s been a new development in the Upgrade’s technology. You’ll want to see it. You should probably get going.”

Alpha Team filed out into the plaza, where quite a crowd of Makuhero citizens had gathered. Daniela Capricorn was there as well, talking to her camera. Alpha Team sat down next to the other heroes who were gathered off to one side. Mr Mahukero strode out of the front entrance of the hero factory, the massive screen on the facade showing his egress into the plaza. “Greetings my friends, my children. I come to you with another important development, not as important as the upgrade, but still revolutionary in its own right, created with the help of one Konrad Nekarius.” At that, Mr Makuhero pulled out a remote and clicked a large red button on it. Out of the sky dropped two squat robots wielding blasters. “Behold, the next development in peacekeeping, the Hero Trooper!” The crowd applauded. “Oftentimes, our heroes are spread far too thin to be useful, such as in the breakout, or further problems exist on a planet that a single hero team cannot fix. That duty, previously unfulfilled, will now fall to the Hero Troopers. With their programming and durability, they will serve as a sort of Hero Military Force. They will act as builders, peacekeepers, combatants, and nearly any other role you can think of. Of course, we still have great need for our current heroes, but they will take a more advisory role, acting as commanders and generals against major threats, leading their own squadrons into battle. As of now, not enough resources have been collected to make the amount we want, but you can expect Hero Troopers to enter active duty in twelve to eighteen months.”

“Twelve to eighteen months?” Questioned Daniela. “That is correct, it's not just making them, but training them, arming them, storing them, making proper vehicles, and removing defects.” Replied Mr. Makuhero.

“Wow, quite the new development. I’ll finally have my own little guys to boss around.” Said Furno, “I don’t like the look of those things, they have quaza cores, but they’re too dull to be full fledged heroes, no personality, no sentience. It makes me feel like I’m in some cheesy Dystopian novel.”

Once again a silver spider robot was observing the presentation, this time it was Siphoner and the nine-headed Supreme Champion of the Ten-Torso bracket Hydronicus. A compact disc slid out of a slot in Siphoner’s computer banks, which he placed into a small case. “Take this to the Overchampion immediately and begin preparations to repel a full scale invasion.”

“That won’t be necessary...” a gruff voice said behind them. Siphoner and Hydronicus turned around, coming face to face with the Overchampion. “Siphoner, your calculations have usually been correct. Give me the exact odds.” He ordered. “Well, us being driven out of the galaxy or annihilated is about one hundred to one, if discovered, the odds of which have increased since they now have that projector. If we are discovered the odds of an invasion are 37 to 1, and us being able to repel it is 4 to 1 with heavy casualties and major loss of resources.”

“I see, but then there is the matter of Champion Day. Perhaps in the event of invasion were to reveal myself, then we take our fields and flee to another galaxy, then we would survive. We shall enact that contingency plan if, and I do mean if we are invaded.” Spoke The Overchampion. Hydronicus and Siphoner looked at each other, then back at The Overchampion. “Alright sir, the odds decreased after you said that, so we’ll trust you on this.” Spoke Siphoner. Hydronicus sighed, his nine heads sagging somewhat. “You know what, this will be a win-win for all three of us.” He decided before ambling out of the room.

“Siphoner, I am aware that our compatriot Skull Gauntlet is inviting four heroes to the Arena.” Said The Overchampion once Hydronicus had left

“Four? He said one last I checked.” Replied Siphoner, somewhat confused.

“Things have changed, Skull Gauntlet contacted them using your hijacking equipment. We need to be on our guard. Yet we must not show our hand. On a related note I need to borrow some of your Predictive Analytic Machines.”

“You and I both know I won’t be getting those back from you, Overchampion.”

“Ha ha ha, you have a good eye Siphoner, I like you.”


End file.
